


Sweet Dreams

by Megan_J_Riley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_J_Riley/pseuds/Megan_J_Riley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little ficlet on Tori studying for her OWL's in Teddy's office, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I am J.K Rowling, and I write fanfiction I am paid nothing for out of the goodness of my heart. Keep dreaming people.

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," the blue haired man barely looked up from the first year tests he was marking as a beautiful girl came through the door.

"Hey Teddy," the strawberry blonde said tiredly.

"Tori," he grinned as he finally looked up, "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing your office with me for a while. The common room is too noisy and the library is too crowded, and you did say I could come in here to study if I needed some quiet time…" she trailed off, apparently thinking she had said enough.

"Tori, relax. I told you I didn't have a problem with you studying in here, the day I _do_ have a problem with my stunningly beautiful girlfriend being in my office, you had better call the undertaker." Teddy said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I didn't want to disturb your marking."

"Please do. As much as I love working, I really wish there was less marking, or a spell to do it for me." He said pulling out his wand and transfiguring a coffee table into a desk, before moving one of the chairs facing his desk over to the transfigured coffee table and walking over to Tori to kiss her thoroughly.

"There you go," he smiled, "That's better."

"Thanks, Teddy. I needed that."

"You looked like you did, and so did I. Now bring your stuff over here and you can use this desk."

"You're my saviour," Tori joked as she set out her ink, books and parchment.

For an hour the room was silent except for the scratching of quills and Tori's occasional question.

Until…

"Done!" the girl yelled happily as she wrote the last sentence of essay, before jumping up and knocking the chair over. "I'm finally finished!"

Teddy just watched with amusement as she danced around the room, until she came within reach. When she did he snagged her around the waist, placed her on his lap and kissed her with everything he had, until he had to come up for air.

"Wow," Tori gasped dazedly, "If I had've known that would be my reward for finishing my essay, I would've got it done way sooner."

Teddy pulled her mouth back to his and ravaged it while his hands ran over her body. His hair cycled through the colours of the rainbow and he pulled her closer. Just as he came up for air he happened to glance at the clock.

"Shit. Motherfucking son of a bitch. Damn it."

"Teddy… What's wrong?" Tori asked confusedly.

"You've got to get back to the dormitory, or I'll get in trouble for keeping you out after curfew."

"Oh no," she quickly gathered all her stuff together and shoved it in her bag.

"Hang on," Teddy sad before she could run out the door, "I want a goodnight kiss before you leave."

"Fine," Tori pulled him in for a quick kiss, only to have him pull her in for a much longer one, before letting her go back to her dormitory.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"You too," she smiled dizzily and walked out the door while Teddy just watched her from the door.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

 


End file.
